Cry Me A River
by nonsence330
Summary: Nico Kashamoto and his sister maggie have an abusive dad, and they've finally had enough and run away to west city, where they meet the z gang. High School Fic. *WARNING* rated T for Dark material and occasional use of the "F" word. UNDERGOING REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Cry Me A River  
><span>

Free Bird (Lynyrd Skynyrd)

NICO

I sit on the bus, fiddling with my earphones. My chemical romance is blasting out of them, and I resist the urge to shout along with the lyrics. I'm nervous. The bus is running late today and I'm not sure if I'll get home in time today to stop…him. That bastard who, if I'm not home, will beat my 10 year old sister instead of me, because I usually take her beatings. He hates her even more than he hates me. When my mom was pregnant she had a tumor in her stomach, and if they removed it her baby would die, and if they didn't, she would die in childbirth. I was six at the time. My mom chose to let my sister Maggie live while she died, and my dick of a father blames Maggie for it. I check my phone.  
><em>4:23<br>_

Shit. If I'm not home by 4:30 my dad is going to snap Maggie like a twig. The beatings have been getting more severe lately, and I've got half a mind to just take Maggie and leave. He's been crazy since mom died, getting drunk every night. He lost his job about 2 months ago, and that's when the increased beatings started. I get home exactly 47 minutes past 4. I walk in the door to find Maggie in the kitchen lying face down on the floor. There's a small pool of blood by her head. She's groaning and her shirts off and dad is taking off his belt. This is the worst beating I've seen so far and I snap. There's a lot of things in this fucked up world we live in that tick me off, but the number one thing is when dad beats Maggie. I snap and charge at him, tackling him to the floor with all my strength. I may be only 15 but he didn't see it coming. He pushes me off easily and tries to punch me. I side step but the next punch nails me in the gut. Suddenly my sister's 10-year-old foot lodges itself in his manhood and he goes down with a groan. Maggie's got a busted lip and 2 gashes, one on her forehead the other on her cheek. There bleeding a lot, and clearly she'd been on the floor for a long time considering the pool of blood. Her shirt is back on.

"Maggie, listen closely. In my room there's a packed duffel bag and a empty one. Take the empty on and pack it with your stuff. You don't have much time. I'll try to hold dad back when he gets up. Now GO!"  
>She nods and runs upstairs. 2 minutes later dad is up. I simply kick him in the stomach, hard. It winds him but not for long. I then kick him in the balls and he goes down…again. Maggie comes back with both duffel bags and I sling one on each shoulder.<br>"Where will we go?" she asks?  
>"I already know a place…"<br>we run outside, and to my friend Patrick's house. He's just about the only other American family in our town. We on a little off the map town in japan. I walk in the door without knocking. I don't have time for knocking. He's about to say something when he sees the bags  
>"oh, so todays the day then, huh?"<br>"yeh" I reply grimly.  
>"I'll get my keys"<br>Patrick's a senior, and I've been planning on leaving since the beginning of 9th grade. Its now the end of ninth grade, and I've finally decided to get out of that house.  
>"You guys have been…planning this, havnt you?" Maggie asks<br>"yeh" we reply in union.  
>so me and Maggie get into his Nissan murano, me and the passenger seat, her in the back with the bags. We're driving to the train station so I geuss its time to talk a little about myself and my sister. Maggie is in 4th grade and she's now ten. Her birthday is may 6th . she has straight shoulder length black hair. My hair is very scruffy. My bangs go down to just above my nose and just past my neck in the back. Its black, though I usually die it random colors to piss my dad it was blue. I geuss I don't have to do that anymore. Maggies wearing a my chemical romance t-shirt and ripped grey jeans. I have a plain black t-shirt on with black jeans. Maggie and I have a lot in common. We both like a lot of dark clothes and the same bands. I wont bore you with petty details though; I'm sure you want to find out the rest of our story. <p>

We get to the train station and say our good byes to Patrick.  
>"maybe I'll comeback one day"<br>"maybe I'll visit you one day…where are you headed again?"

"…. West City"

So we buy the tickets, board the train and find a cabin. I rummage through my bags. There's 800 Zeni(**A/N I know zeni isn't supposed to work like that, but just translate 1 zeni into 1 dollar. It just makes it seem easier.) **Witch I had been saving up to buy a car with, my phone, iPod, toiletries, clothes and some books. It's about 5 hours from where we are to west city, so I pass the time by writing a song. Music is probably the only thing I'm good at, so I think about it a lot. As I flip through my notepad I find earlier pieces of work I'd written. One entitled "cancer" another by the name of "Pathetic" I entitled my next one "Photograph" it was different then the alternative songs I'd usually write. I finished it by the time the train stopped in west city. Maggie and I departed the train and took a walked to the nearest hotel. Summer began the next day.

_We're finally free. We can live without fear_. I grinned. We'd gotten of one train and boarded a better one.

_

So…that was chapter 1. We didn't meet any DBZ characters yet. I promise that will come in the next chapter. There are still some secrets to be told, but the story won't be this dark for a while. I'm keeping it at a happier tone for a while, because I got most of the dramatic stuff out of the way, though the sadistic bastard in me enjoyed writing it…lol. In the next chapter there will be a short bit in Maggies POV of the night they left, but not very long. I promise chapter 2 will be Much longer!

_-Nonsence330_


	2. Chapter 2

Cry Me A River

You're my Best Friend (Queen)

MAGGIE

You can smell the alcohol on his breath as he screams at me. Nico isn't home yet, so I'm screwed. He pulled me by the shirt and threw me down the stairs. I roll down and land face first. There's a large gash on my check and its already bleeding like crazy. Before you can say help, he's got me in the kitchen, kicking and screaming at me. A kick from his steel toe boot knocks a tooth out and opens a gash on my forehead. He pulls my shirt off and I know the lashings are about to come. Off course, my bro bursts in at that moment and tackles my dad. I pull my shirt back in in time to see dad punching Nico.  
>"Dick!" I shouted, kicking him in the balls.<p>

"Maggie, I have to duffel bags in my closet. One is full! Pack the other one! Go!"

so I ran upstairs and grab a duffel bag from his room. There blue. (Like his currently died hair. He does it to piss dad off if you didn't already know)

So I run into my room and what do I pack? My valuable goodies. Ipod, labtop computer, sketchbook, photo album with me and my best friends, and some clothes. I ran downstairs.

"So where are we going?"

\o/-\o/ 

NICO 

Its been about a month since we arrived in west city. Lemme think…its like 3:00 pm, July 26th. I'm headed to the mall with Maggie. We were riding bikes we bought a few weeks ago. That had certainly drained my supplies. Luckily I'd gotten a job 2 weeks ago at a music store called titan music and unfortunately I'm only 15, so I'm still stuck with minimum wage. We've been staying in crappy motels on the outskirts of town. See, west city is a circle. The outer ring is basically a ghetto, the middle ring is for regular middle class people. The inner ring is for the big cheeses, like the briefs family, owners of the capsule corporation. With the balance of paying for a motel and getting food, my pocket change that I got left over from my job was like, 20 zeni. I'd been saving, and I now had like 100 Zeni and I was taking Maggie to the store to buy back to school supply's. We had backpacks that I packed before hand but we needed books. We each needed 6 notebooks for school. (I was starting at orange star high for my sophomore year September 5th; Maggie was going to red sun elementary for 5th grade.)

**(A/N I might call the middle school green moon lmao)**

also I needed like 8 folders and other common school goods. We capsulated our bikes and walked into the mall. It was in the middle ring, by the way. Its one of the 5 malls in the middle ring, witch is where all the shops and such are located. When we got to the staples we parted, to go find our desired items. Naturally, at the checkout our total was 115 Zeni.

Damn! I didn't have that extra cash. I was starting to pull out items I didn't need desperately when a pretty blue haired girl (I mean like, real blue hair. Not the fake stuff I'd been dying my hair with. Oh, and by the way if your wondering the die has worn off and I've got no need to die it anymore, so I'm keeping it black) she placed a 20 Zeni slip in my hand.

"Don't worry, I don't even need the money' she said, smiling.

"Uh, thanks I guess…Bulma briefs right?"

"Yes"

"I thought I recognized you…I've seen you in like a bazillion magazines. So what's a girl like you doing in an average Joe mall?

"Shopping, what else? The rich stores are all here"

"Yep, the inner ring doesn't have any malls" Maggie cut in.

Damn. I felt like a dumbass.

"So, Bulma what grade are you in?

"Going into tenth"

"Oh, me two, are you going to orange star?"

Actually yes. You should meet up with me and my friends tomorrow at Tao's diner. Its right near the barber shop on 123rd street."

"yeh, I've seen it."

"Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you"

"See ya"

And then Bulma departed. I grabbed our bags led Maggie out of the mall.

"You like her"

"She's hot"

"…And you like her"

"I don't know her"

"But you like her!"

"Again, I barely know her"  
>"true…BUT YOU LIKE HER!"<p>

"BLEEEHHHHHHH!"

"MAHHHHHHH!"

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

We both erupted in laughter.

\o/-\o/

THE NEXT DAY

I decided to drop Maggie off at the movie theater, so she could watch pirates of the Caribbean 4 while I hung out with Bulma.I biked out to Tao's diner, and walked in to find that mass of blue hair and her friends at a circle table in the middle of the diner. It was a classic 50s style diner with waitresses on roller skates. There were 3 of them, a kid with short spiky black hair, a guy with crazy black hair that stuck up EVERYWARE and Bulma. I walked up and sat down across from Bulma.

"Oh, guys, this is Nico, that kid I was telling you about. Nico, that's Yamcha, and that's Goku."

"Cool. Sup guys?"

"N-not much, just wondering what I should order. I've n-never been here before."Yamcha stuttered. He looked really nervous. He was sitting next to bulma, there chairs only inches apart. Either he was nervous because of her or he just wasn't good with girls at all.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Its nice to meet you!" he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it.

So when the waitress came I ordered pancakes. One thing you should know about me is, well, no matter what time of day it is, if I'm at a diner, I order pancakes. The sweet flower and egg combination just, well, rocks my world.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by a devious sentence, uttered by the mouth of Bulma.

"Guys, lets mess with the waitress" she said mischievously.

This was going to be a fun lunch. And in fact, the fun began when she brought out our food.

"WAITRESS!" I shouted, standing up, giving the others a "follow my lead" look.

"Um. Yeh…?" she said to me, confused

"THIS GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE IS NOT ADEQUATE! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR NOM PULP!" I shouted, rather pompously.

"Okay…I'll just go get more for you then…?" she looked scared.

Then Bulma stood up.

"MY PANCAKES ARE BUTTERMILK! I DON'T THINK I ASKED FOR BUTTER MILK!"

"YOU'VE JUST KILLED THIS WOMENS DAY WAITRESS!" I SHOUTTED

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM MISS "WAITRESS"?

"…No…?" she trembled.

"THIS WOMEN IS BULMA BREIFS! SHE COULD PUT THIS WHOLE RESTAURAUNT OUT OF BUISINESS IF SHE WANYED! Now, get her some real pancales!"

it was too late. The girl ran away crying.

"jeeze, now I feel bad.."

"Me too…" Bulma replied.  
>"Not!" I shouted.<p>

"You guys are jerks!" Goku said, half laughing.

So we exited the shop hysterically laughing. I departed and went to get my sister. I had had a lot of fun, and they were pretty cool kids. I hoped I'd see them again soon.

Though unfortunately, the next time I saw them, I met there other friends.

**I hate how this chapter ended. I really do. But it was necessary. I needed to establish a bond between my main characters. Thanks to my 2 reveiwers. I hope you find this chapter funny, and c ya next time, on Wednesday.**

_-Nonsence330_


	3. Chapter 3

Cry Me A River

Sleep (My Chemical Romance)

NICO

Tremors. No, not tremors, _terrors_. _Terrors_ I experience every night. It's usually the same recurring dream, sometimes a different one. Always horrible, always violent. Certainly puts a downer on my day, or, night.

_Dad punches me in the face and blood explodes out of my nose. I fall. I attempt to stand, but dad slaps me and judo kicks my chest, in a drunken stupor. _

"_Take that, bitch-monkey!"_

_He's convinced himself he's a pro wrestler, and he's got to try some "moves" on me. 3 failed piledrivers later, he resorts to his finisher. The usual belt-whipping combo. Great. More scars to accompany the still prominently showing scars that are already there._

_Slash! I scream._

_Slash! I scream louder._

_Slash! This time, I grind my teeth and fight my mind. It's telling me to scream._

"_No!" I tell it back._

_Slash_

_Blood pouring down my back. I'm a crumpled, bloody heap on the floor. Dad stomped me on the back. I couldn't stop myself from gasping when I get a painful feeling, like when you spend hours in a heavily chlorine pool, then try and take a deep breath. He kicked me in the temple when I again attempted to get onto my hands and knees. I roll over, barely conscious. He's about to strike a final, blow when-_

I woke up, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Its 5:45 AM.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet. Splashing water in my face, I ponder the newest installment in the horribly torturing dreams of Nico Kashamoto. I was what? 10 when I received that beating? Yeh. I'd been late for dinner for that one, or something. I don't even remember.

Damn.

I decided to take a shower in the crappy motel bathroom. The shower is like 3 x 3 and there's virtually no space to move your arms. The cold water splashed down on my head, waking me up. I got out at like 7:20 and realized I was freaking starving. I didn't want to wake up Maggie so I quietly grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door, making a mental note to bring her back pancakes. My skateboard has a dark blue deck with a black star in the center and the flipside is also blue, though a slightly lighter color. My buddy Kenshin had it made for me (his dad owned a skate shop)

At some cheap place called _The Jasmin Cafe_, I ordered some pancakes to go and a black coffee. I also bought a hot chocolate for Maggie. As I skated back to the motel I noticed a fly on the wall.

**WMAT**

**NOVEMBER 30****TH****!**

**CAN YOU DEFEAT LAST YEARS CHAMPION, SON GOKU?**

Under this it showed a picture of Goku in a bright orange Gi, a giant smile on his face. He stood in the WMAT arena.

Of course. All of my friends are fucking famous. Except me. Fucking figures. I hadn't seen Bulma or Goku since sometime in august when we'd seen a movie, and now it was September 5th, the 1st day of school.

So I got back to the motel and woke Maggie. She threw on some clothes and grabbed a pancake greedily. We skated to school. Well, I skated, and she biked. My bike chain decided to break and I didn't really want to fix it, to be honest, I liked skating. I was OK at it, and it was fun. I dropped Maggie off at red sun elementary, and headed to the infamous "orange star high school" its reputation was sweet and sour. It was in the inner ring so most rich kids went to it, and most of the teachers were really good. Of course this didn't change the fact that sluts, druggies, dumbasses and bullies alike populated it.

You get a lot of annoying ass crap when you skate down the hallway. Jocks stare at in there letterman jackets, preps and overachievers scowl at you, and the kids who seemed more like my kind of people-the slackers, grin at you and pat you on the back as you cruise by. If you've ever been to any half decent school, they all, unfortunately, have alphabetically ordered seating. I was in the middle row of 10A, front seat. Growl. I just sat there and did nothing for a bit, making no attempt to socialize. . If you don't have anything good to say

Don't say anything at all I can be a pretty talkative person, but only if someone else starts the Conversation. A few kids tried to start a conversation with me. First up was this chubby short kid with greasy hair and a lot of acne. He dressed kind of nerdy, I guessed he didn't have many friends. He tried to talk to me. I shot him a glare that said _I have no interest in talking to you. Now go away before I hang you up on the door by your underwear  
><em>

It certainly worked well.

A few minutes later, batter number two came up to the plate. Some prep, trying to tell me off for skating in school. I grunted in reply.

Batter number 3? Bulma, who walked in after I dismissed that preppy kid. She was dressed in a green tank top and white jeans, and sandals.

"Sup blue?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. Ugh, retarded alphabetical ordering right?"

"yeh, you know me. I'd never sit in the front by _choice."_

" 'course not"

"So, whose in our home room anyway?"

"Me, you, and krillen. Oh and Chi Chi. There friends of mine. Of course, not as beautiful and smart as me, but still pretty cool to hang out with."

"Totally, Bulma. You just soooooooo modest." I said with obvious sarcasm.

**(A/N if Krillen and chi chi have last names that are given in DBZ, or DB please tell me? I want to make there characters as similar to the anime as possible.)**

"I'm the most beautiful and sophisticated women on the planet and you know it. Don't deny it Kashimoto, if you know what's good for you." She growled maniacally.

I snorted, though it was a pretty big mistake. She reacted badly, punching me in the arm. But damn she's pretty strong, because she gave me a bruise.

"What the hell bulma?

"Say I am the most beautiful! say it!"

"jeeze, fine you're the most beautiful women in the world."

"Oh, please, nico, your just TOO kind!"

I think I might shoot myself.

**I left this chapter on a kind of retarded note, I know. But the next chapter is nico and Maggie's day of school, and what goes on during it. You wont be seeing any really bad language anymore, because I want to keep it as teen as possible. Sorry this chapter came out later than I said. The next chapter will probably be on Sunday, or Saturday.**

_-nonsence330_

_PS: did anyone get my "Rourouni Kenshin(also known as samurai x)" reference?_

_PSS: Please review, any feed back is welcome, positive, negative, or just neutral._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't care (fall out boy)

I think I might shoot myself.

"so, alphabetical seats?" I asked.

Yeah, but Ms. Toshi is cool" Bulma replied.

Then, Ms. Toshi walked in. I don't think it was possible for her to _not_ be cool! She had beads in her hair, a bandana, peace sign T-shirt, and the type of jeans you bought pre ripped. She had to be at least 25; possibly younger.

"Alright, kiddies, you're my first class ever, so I don't really give much of a crap. Do as you please, it doesn't matter to me"

The goody 2-shoes' all looked like they were going to faint, and everyone else was giving her a standing ovation. Its not every day u get an awesome teacher like that.

"oh, and you have electives starting October, here's the sign up sheet"

I sat next to Bulma in the back corner and checked out the sign up sheets. It looked something like this"

_Choir…..[]_

_Drama…[]_

_Band….[]_

_Orchestra…[]_

_New this year:_

_School Cabinet….[]_

_Interested in politics? Elect a President, vice president, secretary of state, etc._

_Home ec….[]_

_A home economics curriculum provides basic information to work in home economics vocations or to understand, organize and head a household better. Psychological and philosophical undertones guide a home economics curriculum while sticking to state requirements. Students of home economics are likely to take jobs in a social, psychological or consumer field. In some cases students go on to teach these skills in adult centers or schools. A limitation on degrees in the home economics field often force students into majoring in one specific branch of this broad degree, such as nutrition, fashion or __psychology__._

_Fight Club….[]_

_Don't talk about it._

Oh my god…..no.

_Independent Band…..[]_

_Form a band of up to 6 people. Write songs, perform and have fun!_

"I'm definitely going for that last one." I said.

"oh, me two. But fight club….I mean, REALLY?"

"right?"

"I know!"

We passed up our sign up sheets and mrs toshi handed out little key cards.

"for your lockers" Ms Toshi explained.

Amazing.

When she let us out side to pick our lockers, I dashed up a staircase to the left to find a small room with a row of lockers. There was only one way in. I walked over to the locker farthest from the door and swiped my card. The door buzzed and popped open, signifying that no one had taken it yet. On the inside of the door was a tablet – built in. it said:

**Calibrating card**

**One moment please**

Soon after it said "Nico Kashamoto" on the screen. There were 4 options on the screen: Schedule; notes; School E-mail; homework.

The locker itself was set up into 2 compartments separated horizontally. On the top shelf was a pink slip. It explained that the tablet's schedule option was, well, my schedule. It said notes was a app I could use to set reminders for myself. School E-mail was my email address I'd ben assigned by the school. I chose the username _nomusicisnolife234. _Wow, I'm a huge music geek. Homework was an app that told us what our homework for the day was. I put my books in the top half of the locker and personal items in the bottom half. While this was happening Bulma had found a locker near mine and told a bunch of her friends to come up. I recognized Goku and Krillen, and met Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Chi-Chi and piccolo. I nearly fainted when I saw that piccolo was…green. He gave me a look that said: _don't ask or I'll make your head explode._

After I made friends with them (except chi-chi, who said she disapproved of my gothic style.) the bell rang and I wrote my schedule down.

First I had chemistry, witch isn't my best subject. My teacher, Mrs. Kent explained that this year we had to form groups of three and conduct experiments. I teamed up with goku and bulma. I grinned inwardly. With her brains we'd have nothing to worry about..

I had math next, then English. Both subjects are super boring, so I wont even _try_ to tell you what went on.

Art was cool, we got to do a free draw because it was the 1st day of school. I drew a comic about this epic epidemiologist who went around the world purging people of horrible diseases by shrinking down, going inside there bodies and fighting all the virus cells and bacteria. I let Krillen read it, and he thought it was really funny.

Alright, so the climax of my day: lunch! This was a classic. The cafeteria is 2 floors, the 2nd floor like a balcony going around the walls. I sat on the lower floor near vending machines. Krillen, Chi Chi and Goku were the only people I knew in my lunch period, so we all sat together. Chi Chi bombarded me with Questions.

"Why do you dress like a Goth? What's with the whole skateboarding from class to class thing? And what's with the wolf eyes?"

**(Chi Chi uses "wolf eyes" to describe nico's amber colored eyes because the color is common among wolves. Cool right?)**

"I dress that way because I can, I skateboard to all my classes because I feel like it, and my eyes are amber because I'm awesome." I replied, smirking. I never miss the chance to be sarcastic.

Chi Chi growled. She reminded me of some kids from my old school. The "popular" crowd, always picking on my friends and me. I'd been suspended many a time for losing my cool and getting in a fight with one of those guys. They were the downright bullies. I hated those kids, and believe me, if anyone at orange star high tries to mess with me, there'll be no love lost.

I seems fate was playing a cruel joke on me today, because as I was thinking about all this, a buff kid with close cropped red hair grabbed the uneaten half of my sandwich and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Douche.

"oh, your hungry?" I said. "How about some drink to wash it down?" I grinned, pouring my coke over his head. The whole lunchroom roared with laughter! My victory was short lived, however, because the kid lunged at me, with a murderous look on his face. I dodged, jumped up on my lunch table and kicked him in the head. Now you're probably thinking, "oh, this is so cliché! The new kid lays the bully out! Ughhh!"

not for long, kiddies. Whatever his name is made a mad grab for my leg, pulled and sent me tumbling. In 2 seconds he was on me, punching my face repeatedly. It took the strength of Goku, Krillin, and some random stranger just to pull him off.

"woah, woah, Silver! Calm down, already! You pissed him off, and he got you back! That's fair!" the stranger said. At this time I got my first real look at him. He had neat, short hair, and a handsome face. I also noticed he had piercing gray eyes, like he was staring right into my soul. It was kind of scary, the way he looked at me. He wore jeans and a blue zip up hoodie. there was a red bow tie pinned onto the jacket.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Blue, that's silver. I'm afraid my thick headed friend ate your sandwich on a dare from someone. I'm sorry." The way blue spoke was weird. It sounded like an English accent, but at the same time I couldn't be sure. One thing had been made clear, though. Silver was not my friend. And the friend of my enemy is also my enemy.

"its not okay. Tell you friend silver that if he come around again, he wont come back unscathed. He's probably too stupid to understand what I'm saying. Maybe you can get through to him, but you don't seem so smart either."

Blue's expression darkened. "I assure, you. You do not want the red ribbon army as an enemy"

"Well I don't want you guys as friends either, so just screw off."

"This isn't over." Silver said gruffly. They walked away.

"Nico, you idiot! Those guys are the coolest kids in school! You DON'T want them as an enemy!" Krillen said, groaning.

"I'm not afraid, Krillen. Let them come at me. Let them come at me with all they've got. I assure you I've faced far worse than those bumbling idiots."

"He's, right." Goku added. "That silver guy has muscles all over his body but not one in his brain. Nico's much faster and if he hadn't gotten distracted silver would've been dead meat."

I laughed at this. Goku had looked at Krillen's comment with a fighter's viewpoint, but I think Krillen meant something a litter more…. social. And of course, I was correct!

"No, Goku! I meen that there going to destroy him socially! Turn the whole school against them!"

"Like on glee!" Chi-Chi said. God, only Chi-Chi could bring Glee into this conversation…

"Listen, you guys. I don't care what anyone thinks _of _me, as long as they're thinking _about _me," I said, grinning. I was hoping someone would get the song reference, but no one did. They gave me bewildered looks, but I didn't really care. It was the 1st day of school, and I'd made some enemies, but I'd also made some friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Fr The Mmrs(Fall Out Boy)**

The Word of my clash with silver spread through the school like wildfire. freshman, sophomore, juniors and even seniors would look at me as I passed in the halls and murmur inaudible comments to there friends. Every time someone did that it reminded me of a time long ago-a memory from 5 years previously that had engraved my reputation around my old town, Jincun, in stone. The memory would build up in my head slowly like the stomachache you get before you throw up. And, rather like vomit, it all came out when a pretty strawberry blonde haired girl came up to me and said:

"that was really brave of you, fighting silver and all. Most just bow down to him and beg for mercy"

and bam! I could suppress the memory no further.

"_That's far enough" I growled at the tall 7__th__ grader some 15 feet away from me. He glared. I glared back, both of our gases unwavering. The hallway of students became silent, waiting for who would make the first move._

"'_scuse me?" he said._

"_you heard. I think that's far enough. He's not able to defend himself. You've taken this too far. The boy he was harassing, a redhead boy, nodded his thanks to me._

"_is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to choose a new victim then." He mimed scanning the crowd, then faked mock surprise when his eyes finally laid on me._

"_you then! Lets have at it! Besides, that other guy was about to set me on fire anyway."_

"_Yeah, like no one's ever said that before, dumbass. Clearly your muscles lie everywhere _but _the brain." I retorted. A few kids in the crowd put their hands to their mouths to cover the amused smiles creasing on there lips. _

_The giant in front of me shrugged. "lets hope your not all brains, or I'll be writing your obituary soon."_

_I grinned, unfazed. Then with a slight smile, I said:_

"_heyyyyy, now your getting it! Now lets see if you can count to 10!"_

_The boy ran at me charging, and I experienced a moment of panic. So far this guy matched up with my dad: bigger than me, stronger than me, and stupid. But seeing the agility and grace of his running, I knew this guy could easily kick my ass. And he did. After he closed the gap on me I tried to dodge a punch a second too late. Usually my dad just stumbles over to me and throws a few clumsy punches. Then he overpowers me with sheer weight and size. This guy, however, was fast. He nailed me right in the eye and I went. His cronies jeered at me, and for the first time of many, I looked up with utter loathing at Trevor McNulty's contemptuous smirk._

\o/-\o/

I sighed.

"thanks for the complement. What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Anya Sensho, Junior."

"Nico Kashamoto, sophomore. Its nice to meet you." I looked her up and down, discreetly of course. Now, please excuse my…Bro-ish description, but Bros will be Bros right? She wore a grey Crop top over a blue tank, had a sexy figure, nice tits, and short jean shorts showing off AWESOME legs. Again, I apologize for being a bro.

"anyway, I got to get to class. It was nice meeting you though." Anya said.

Just like that she walked away.

"stay away, Nico." I turned and looked over at Goku, who seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"why, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"bro, she's bad. She tricked me into liking her so she could win the prize money from the WMAT. She watched me practice a few times. Then she sold out all my moves to my man adversary, Nam, in exchange for half of the prize money. I nearly lost the WMAT thanks to her. Seriously, she'll befriend you, then betray you. I bet she thinks you want to enter the bob…" Goku trailed off. The bob? Sounds like some dude's name to me.

"The Battle of The Bands. Bob for short. I assume you know what that is?"

"Dude! I live for that stuff! I'm Psyched!" I grinned. That stuff was great. I'd only ever been in one, witch was in 8th grade and it was a school competition. I didn't win, although it was my dream to.

"your competing?" Goku asked.

"YES!" I nearly shouted at him in joy.

\o/-\o/

Why is it that every time I go to sleep I have a stupid nightmare? Oh, your gonna _love _this one.

_I rushed out of the detention room and bumped into a girl with ash-blonde hair. I took no notice, of course, as I had to get home and save my sister from dad. _

"_oh, sorry! " she cried, catching up with my stride._

"_I turned and raised an eyebrow to her._

"_why?" I asked._

"_why what?"_

"_why are you sorry? I bumped into you after all."_

"_oh…yeah. I guess you did…" she trailed off. I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm, Alyson, by the way. Hey, aren't you that kid that-"_

"_yes, I got my butt kicked by Trevor McNulty, the vicious 7__th__ grader. Blah blah blah. Go ahead. Make fun of me all you want." I Scowled. She blinked._

"_I…wasn't going to make fun of you. You were really brave, actually. I think it was cool how you stood up for Rory. Ever since the 2__nd__ grade kids have been picking on him. Flame head, fire boy and all that stupid crap."_

"_that dudes a douche."_

"_grade A" Alyson agreed. "A Tyrant"_

_then I made the mistake of murmuring something that I still, to this day do not know how she heard. Well, however she did, it intrigued her, and from that day on she and I became best friends._

"_my dads a tyrant, and trust me, that guys doesn't even come close"_

"_what?" she said. "you have family problems?"_

_I felt a surge of anger. That was my business! How dare she assume something like that, even if every word of it was true._

"_that doesn't concern you!" I shouted, running off._

"_Hey wait! I didn't even get your name!" She said, calling after me._

_I ignored her. Honestly, when I ran, I felt kind of sad. I realized I wanted to tell that girl everything, share my burden with someone else. But I knew I couldn't. I'd learned Early on that y dad was someone I had to deal with alone._

\o/-\o/

The next day after school I wanted to be alone for a while and ponder things. I tried to write a song, to let it all out in a glorious melody of lyrics, but to no avail. I just didn't have any inspiration, so I decided to find solace in a an older song wich I had written.

_Turn away,_

_If you could get me a drink _

_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

_Call my aunt Marie_

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors, _

_My sisters and my brothers, still, _

_I will not kiss you, _

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

_Now turn away, _

_'Cause I'm awful just to see _

_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _

_Oh, my agony, _

_Know that I will never marry, _

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say (if you say)_

_Goodbye today (goodbye today)_

_I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

"that was awesome, Nico. Did you write it?" Bulma asked.

I looked up, surprised. The whole gang had gathered in a circle around me and I think hi Chi actually had a few tears running down her check. That was a pretty big deal, as usually Chi Chi disapproved of my…ways. Everyone else had awed looks on their faces, I'm guessing because the song went pretty deep. It was, after all my deepest song. It was also my first.

_Alyson clapped! "that was sooooo good! It was also a really sad. Who's that about? She asked. _

_Ignoring her last question on purpose, I replied to the 1__st__._

"_Pat said the 1__st__ song need to be about something real, and meaningful. It helps you flourish as an artist." I grinned._

"_He was right" Said Pat, coming up from behind and laying a hand on my shoulder. Pat was an 8__th__ grader who, after seeing me stand up to Trevor, had taken me under his wing, teaching me to defend myself and play guitar. I grinned at my mentor's praise._

"_but, who's it about?" he asked. My grin faded into a sad frown. These are your best friends! Tell them! I reasoned. It was almost the end of 6__th__ grade, and the three of us had become thick as thieves. If I couldn't trust them, I couldn't trust anyone. So I told them of my mother's death. Nothing less, nothing more. They weren't ready for anything more, no matter how close we'd become. That was personal. _

"_Oh my God, Nico! Im so –"_

"_sorry? You have deepest condolences? She'll be sorely missed? I've heard it all before, and I'm freaking tired of all this pity crap. Just, please, promise me you wont treat me differently from now on!"_

_they must've seen the desperate look in my eyes. At the same time Pat and Alyson both realized that I was afraid, afraid they'd treat me differently, and that things would never be the same._

"_don't worry, bro. we understand" pat said._

_I nodded my thanks, and grinned. I really had some great friends._

\o/-\o/

"Anyway, Nico, we've got something to tell you. Its about that Anya girl." I nodded my understanding. I'd told them earlier about how she had approached me, and Goku's warning.

"She will do everything in her power to trick you. No matter how resistant you are she will always find a way around that and get into your head. You can NOT let her get to you, understand?"

"I've got it."

And over the next week, I realized my friends were. Anya had come up to me when my friends weren't around and told me what the bob prize was. The winner got a guest star appearance on the Zeus Satan show! He was a famous talk show host, and everyone who was _anyone _appeared on that show. They say if an amateur band were to appear on that show, they'd get at least 6 record deal offers. I mean, half of the Audience every week was scouts of all different types of culture. I just _ had _to win. She said she wanted to team up so I told her I'd think about it. An evil idea was forming into my head, and I knew the results of the plan would be devastating to Anya's reputation. So I called up Bulma.

"Hey B, get the Gang together. I've got a plan."

We met later that night at the Coffee café, our favorite hangout. I'd actually earned some cash there, playing for them and stuff. Local coffee places loved that kind of stuff. After a few songs, I told them my plan.

"it's Genius!" Tien exclaimed!

"I second _that _statement." Bulma said.

"Thirded" Chaotzu added, And everyone agreed, even though I was pretty sure "thirded" wasn't even a word.

"well, you all know there's only one thing left to do" Bulma grinned.

"sleepover!" we all chorused.

**Bam! I'm back everyone! I've been in a big writing slump and now I've got a great plot and a well thought out story. I don't plan on putting loads of lyrics in this Fic, but there will be the occasional song. Anyway, the next one is out Saturday. C ya!**

**-Nonsence**


	6. Chapter 6

Wasted (Gucci Mane)

"Lets go out." Krillen Proposed. We all sat around bean bag chairs in one of the many rooms in Bulma's private house-she lived, of course, on the same property of her parents, but at some point she had gotten tired of having to be in the same room with them all the time, and formally announced she was moving to a another dome. And she did. Bulma's dome was 3 floors, the bottom being a foyer and dining room, the second being a game room with a 72-inch flat screen and a bunch of arcade games and a pool table, and the third being Her huge bedroom, with a hot tub and 60-inch Flat screen. I was jealous of her because of all her awesome stuff, but not that she lived alone. I could relate to that. Except for the part that she didn't prepare her own meals and clean up the house herself like I did at my apartment. She had butlers for that, and that's why I truly envied her.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"The Coffee Cafe?" he suggested meekly.

"We were there what, like, and hour ago?" I said, checking my phone. It was 9:30. I had an idea, but not the kind my friends would probably be thinking of-but normal sophomores didn't exactly think like me. If they agreed, we'd have a crazy night, and feel like crap the next morning.

"The lookout" I grinned. The lookout was a club in the 3rd district, near where I lived. It was a 3rd rate, corrupted club full of pervs and whores, but a club no less. Anyone could get in there with enough _persuasion..._

"What's That?" Chi Chi Asked. I explained the idea, and i have to say the reception I got was pretty good. I expected them to all shout NO! In unison as soon as I explained, but only chi chi did that. Bulma and krillen were into it instantly, And Tien took a few moments, then decided it would be fun. Chaotzu, following Tien's lead as always, agreed. I don't think goku got the right idea of a club. It was probably better to let him think it was like a giant birthday party. Chi Chi took loads of persuasion, which I expected. if later asked how we convinced chi chi, the perfect Daddies' little girl to go into A club with us, we wouldn't have been able to tell you. But we did it, and soon I was telling them all to go back to there houses and change into something more...clubby. I kept on my airwalks and black skinny jeans, swapping my Tee for a blue undershirt and a black dress shirt. Most of the guys came back dressed similarly, and the girls looked like guidettes straight out of jersey shore, with slutty clothes, poofs in their hair and the 15 pounds of makeup. Everyone seemed ready for the club...except krillen.

When i saw him i burst out laughing, making no effort to contain myself.

He wore an all white suit, fancy white Italian shoes, and a white wide brimmed hat.

(**The one he was wearing when he was dating maron and met gohan by the lake)**

"Hey! stop the laughing! Stop it!"

But i just couldn't contain myself. Neither could the others. We all laughed and laughed. Krillen's face went so red he looked like a demon. When my laughter finally subsided, Bulma said he looked snazzy. I know was complementing him to calm him down but when I heard the word "snazzy" I started laughing hysterically again.

"Hello Mr. Krillen, would you like a Cuban tonight, or you're baby rattle?"

Goku had to actually hold krillen back this time, which I found hilarious.

She gave me a "_you aren't helping" _look. When I had finally calmed down I briefed them.

"Alright. I need 20 zeni from all of you. That will add up to 140 zeni. It should be enough to get past those dirty pervs at the backdoor."

"who taught you how to get into clubs?" asked Bulma.

"A friend" I replied curtly. But Bulma pushed.

"Why?"

"For my birthday. He got me and my girlfrien-"

Both girls, hearing the word "girlfriend" rushed over, screaming questions one after another, at rapid fire. I cursed for saying too much.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? WHAT'S HER NAME? WHERE IS SHE? DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE?"

"Had," I said acidly. "We broke up"

"Oh" They said, deflated. My tone had made it clear that the matter was not to be discussed any longer. If I told them one thing, it would lead tome telling another secret. Then another. And another. I wasn't ready to tell them about my past yet. But that was enough of the sob story. I had clubbing to do.

\o/-\o/

I knocked on the back door of the Lookout.

"What you kids want?" said a gruff voice. He was a 5'6' Namekian, with an apron on saying "KISS THE CABBAGE". Weird.

"100 Z's if you let us in, 140 if you don't tell anyone.

He winked. I gave him a dark look.

"No funny business" I growled. He gave me an amused look, like I was biting off more than I could chew. I returned his look with a glare usually reserved for my father. He frowned and stepped aside.

"Get in before I change my mind." he said curtly.

I let everyone go before me, just to make sure the guy didn't try anything. He stared at bulma and chi chi's Asses as they walked in, which I expected. I walked in. without looking back I repeated my earlier statement.

"No funny business."

\O/-\O/

I walked out the kitchen door into the party wild atmosphere of the club. In other words, the stench of alcohol and sweat stank up the room. Bright, Fluorescent lights of all colors illuminated the otherwise pitch-black walls and surroundings. Party Rock Anthem blasted through the room from several speakers, Tables lined the wall, the bar adjacent to them. After taking this all in I plunged into the moshing, dancing fray.

\o/-\o/

_"Happy 15th birthday, Nico" Pat grinned. I stared, wide eyed and took my girlfriend Alyson's hands in mine. Pat had gotten me into a club! A real, 21 and up club! I moved my hand up to Alyson's wrist, wear she wore a leather armband that I gave her. It had spikes on it. It used to be mine, but I gave it to her for _her _birthday. I had the second one, witch I wore on my left wrist. Some usher song came on, and Alyson grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. This was her favorite song, witch annoyed me, because it was so...mainstream. Our taste in music wasn't really something we agreed on. Nevertheless, we had a great time, dancing, laughing, and not really thinking about anything but what was going on in our lives, in that one spectacular moment. I looked into her eyes, and she reciprocated. We just stood there looking at each other like idiots. I knew from the look on her face what she was waiting for. So I just pulled it together and did it. The moment our lips touched I wanted to just scream in joy, because it was my first kiss, ever. I felt her smiling on my lips, and I knew she had the same feelings. _

\o/-\o/

I smiled as I recalled the happy memory, but frowned when i looked at the 2 armbands I wore. When I dumped her she threw it at me, in rage. I never actually told her I was running away, I just said... well that's another story. But for now, lets just say that it was one of the worst things I ever had to do.

"Why the long face?" A Young women asked me she looked to be about 19. I thought up a lie quickly,

"I went to the bathroom, and found my girlfriend making out with some other guy!" I said, feigning sadness.

"Aww, you poor thing!" The girl patted me on the back. "Let me buy you a drink"

Yes! I'd lied well enough to earn some female attention, and a free drink.

"Thanks, I could really use a pint right now..."


	7. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! a friend has recently been editing my story for me, (Gobletlumos17) and I've decided that over the next few weeks, i will take this story down. then when my editor has edited all the current chapters and i've written them a few more, i'll put the story back up and rerelease the newly edited chapters again every day for a week. the story will hopefully be back sometime in april. if you actually like this story, please follow me s you know when the story is back up. Thanks!

**-Nonsence**


End file.
